


Crimsom Fortune

by LeBlankinator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inccubus and Succubus, M/M, Sex, yus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBlankinator/pseuds/LeBlankinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley is your average College student who wants a good future. All of her wishes fall as she meets this mysterious Dave Strider who is fighting off evil from a different dimension to protect her world. and apparently she has a part in this dilemma ever since she was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crimson Eyes

**_"A red flower will bring you great luck."_ **

* * *

 

Jade Harley was having an awful day. 

As soon as she woke up, the sky was dark and it was poring down rain. Since Jade was still paying off student loans, she couldn't afford a car or barely public transit. So she trudged along in the rain to campus. When she walked into her first class with was Robotics 101, the professor kindly asked if she could stand outside for apparently she was to 'wet and homeless' looking to learn how to wire up one of those robot vacuum cleaners. 

For luch she met up with her high school friend, Karkat Vantas. Karkat wasn't in a very good mood either. Come to think of it, Jade could never think of a time if he ever was in a good mood. He complained about this stoner dude that was apparently trying to 'get some' with his crush. 

"I'm tellin ya!  You'd have to be there to see how that Fuckass was acting," Karkat told Jade as he picked off a pickle from his sandwich and threw ito onto Jade's tray. 

"I dunno Kar. I'm pretty sure I could see this guy fawning over TZ. I mean she's gorgeous." Jade said. 

Karkat glared at his sandwich. "Terezi deserves a much better guy than that ass hat."

"Then why don't you ask her out?"

Karkat about choked.  He glared at Jade with ruby red eyes.  Jade just shrugged as she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

"Like a girl would say yes." He pouted. 

Jade leaned onto her palm and adjusted her circular glasses. "Grumpy face needs some girl advice."

"No I don't you idiot."

"Sure."

The topic dwindled away as they nonchalantly brought up a casual conversation about their classes and what they'd do about movie night Saturday. The pair eventually went about their ways to their classes. 

As Jade ran across the campus to her building, she could have sworn the sky was more purple than black. Like full out purple. Not some of that black purple shit but literal purple. Could the sky be that purple?  WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

Jade stopped dead in her tracks as a bright flash of lightning iluminated the sky as she could see some kind of humanoid figure fall out of the sky. 

"What the hell.." She watched as the figure dropped somewhere into the city. 

Jade shook her head and wrapped her arms around her body. It was probably just a dead bird or something.  She started chewing on her thumb nail as she rushed to her building. 

_That thing fell like a human. It couldn't have been a bird. But only birds can fly._

She couldn't pay any attention to her lecture. She was staring out the window, still thinking about the thing that fell. 

Somewhere in the city a figure hurtled down into an alleyway, knocking itself unconscious.   

* * *

 

The rain let up around evening time but Jade was sick of wringing out her long ass black hair. 

Jade ended up walking into town to get cheap Chinese food to help ease her paranoia. The restaurant was lively with Tuesday night bustle. Women ran here and there taking orders in red and gold kimonos.  Jade waited in the take out area which wasn't as festive as the main area. Typical. 

The friendly man behind the counter handed Jade her takeout. 

"I put in an extra fortune cookie for your stress."  he smiles revealing smile crinkles on his face. 

Jade shouldered her bag and grabbed the box. "How did you...?"

He shrugged and adjusted his hat. "A stressful presence surrounds you and I felt it."

"I haven't been feeling stressed." She frowned.

"Well fate has something interesting planned for you."

"Me?  I'm just an ordinary college student, why would-"

The man just chuckled and went back behind the counter. 

Jade felt uneasy. She started eating her noodles on the way to her apartment complex, not really caring what she looked like. No one was really on the streets anyway. 

Jade slurped the rest of her noodles and pocketed the three fortune cookies into her bag. She went around the corner of a small grocery store into the back street. She walked all the way back to where the dumpster was and tossed in the box. She waited to hear the sound of styfrofoam hit other garbage but all there was was a soft thud. As if landing on a person...

Jade whipped her head up. Lying sprawled on the dumpster was a blonde haired man who was smoking. SMOKING. 

Jade yelped. She put her hands up in front of her. She slowly moved forward. 

Jade came closer, she could inspect more of him. He looked about her age, kind of tall?  Yeah. Pretty tall. Kinda fit, kinda lanky. Lots of wounds. Lots of blood. Nice. The leather jacket he was wearing was mostly burnt or with slash marks and the dark tinted sunglasses laid lazily off of his semi freckled face.  And oh God he's really pale.  Why is there a broken sword next to him. What's happening.

The man groaned and shifted a little, causing Jade to jump back. She stayed still and held her breath. He remained still. 

"He needs a hospital.." She said outloud. 

Jade couldn't aford a hospital. So the next reasonable choice was to take him home with her. 

She stood thinking. Jade sighed and grabbed the two parts of the sword and his sunglasses, shoving them in her bag and climbed up to help shimmy the man down. Easier said than done. 

The boy seemed look light, but it turned out he was heavier than Jade had expected. Jade pulled him out but wasn't fast enough to catch him as he slid down the dumpster and onto the concrete. Jade flinched. 

"Whoops."

Jade scrambled down and hoisted the man to have his arm around her should and her arm and his waist, supporting him. Jade fumbled out of the back way and headed towards her home. 

After forever, Jade made it back home with many embarrassing stories she would never tell and unlocked her door on the seventh floor. 

A loud grunt escaped Jade as she almost dropped the man. She kicked the door closed and flung her keys somewhere into the darkness as she hobbled into the hallway to the guest bedroom. 

The blonde was flung onto the bed with a contented sigh from Jade. Her work wasn't done though. She tiptoed to the light switch and atempted to flick it on. Nothing happened. a loud thunder clap made Jade jump. wonderful. 

Jade walked blindly to her bathroom and grabbed her first aid kit and a damp washcloth. the man was still there in his awkwardly layed glory as Jade returned. She took off his jacket but hesitated to take off his designer long sleeved red shirt. 

"Cmon Jade. It's only a dude. You've seen Karkat shirtless many time."

She gulped and furrowed her brows. She pushed him further onto the bed and slid his shirt off. She peered through almost shut eyes at the shirtless man. 

Damn. He fine.

She shook her head and began wiping off all the dried blood, dirt and all the grime off of his nicely muscled torso. As she got almost all of it off she noticed that the cuts that should be on his body weren't there. As if he had completely healed. 

Lightning cracked outside the window.

"What is going on?"  She muttered.

As soon as she said that, the man jerked up revealing wild deep Crimson eyes.  He looked around, settling on Jade's bright green eyes. 

His eyes became more soft and somewhat forced as he said six words in a husky tone, "I am so sorry for this."

His Crimson eyes regained its wild look as he leaned forward and pushing his lips onto her. 

 


	2. Unbelievable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Lauren, don't read the first section. Not for children eyes.

_**"I am so sorry for this."** _

* * *

With a jerked, almost forced, movement, the blonde man pressed Jade up against the wall.  His cracked and rough lips forcefully pressed against her's. His hands grabbed Jade's wrists and pinned them a little bit above her onto the wall. 

Jade was having mixed emotions. There was this attractive male that was making out with her. Well. Not really yet. But she didn't know this man and he could end up raping her. Well shit. 

The man forced his way into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Jade squirmed as his tongue explored her mouth.  Jade lost her breath almost immediately. 

She thrashed trying to escape the mans hard grasp and get her mouth off of his. Jade thought the man got the message, because he jerked away a bit. Jade took a gasp and yet the man was onto her again, even more aggressive. 

He pressed his body onto Jade's and tighted his grip on her wrist. Jade cried out with discomfort. 

Jade had no idea how to get this man off of her. She decided enough was enough. No matter how much she liked it, this could be bad. So she shoved his body off her and tried to get her hands free. 

_Last resort Jade!  Kick him in the balls!_

Oh yeah. 

Jade gained enough space to move her legs, so with a swift motion of her leg, her knee came in contact in between the mans knees. 

He immediately let go and cried out. Natural man instinct. Jade winced as he tumbled backwards, bent over nursing his privates. 

There was an awkward silence.  Both of them kind of hot and a little bit sweaty. Thunder rumbled outside, then a lightning strike illuminated the room. The man was still bent over with the back of his knees to the edge of the bed.  He looked up at Jade with Crimson eyes. They no longer held the wild look he had earlier.  

Jade watched as the man's eyes rolled up and into the back of his head and he sank onto the bed.  Jade scrambled to him to catch him. She got his head before it made contact with the wall.

Jade leaned him back onto the bed and covered him up. She walked to the door and as she was walking out, she turned back to look at the blonde man. 

His brows were furrowed, light hair plastered to his face with sweat, and his mouth slightly open. 

What nice lips he had, Jade thought.  Sure they had been kind of dry but he had experience to be able to kiss like that. 

Jade's face reddened as she shut the door. She locked it quickly and slumped down to the ground. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes. She drifted off and fell asleep 

* * *

 Jade woke up with a horrible neck cramp and with a couch pillow and blanket lazily tossed on her onto the floor. 

She jerked up and wiped the drool that escaped off of her face. The door where the man was, was open and the bed was made. Jade adjusted her glasses and looked around. 

Down the hallway, she could see the kitchen light was turned on and there was quiet music playing. 

Jade slowly hoisted herself to her feet and grabbed the pillow. Her bat was currently in the kitchen. Damn. 

She tiptoed down the hall.  The music got louder and she could hear the sound of frying. Jade brought the square pillow out in front of her like a sword and peeked around the corner into the kitchen. 

There was the blonde man, in her kitchen, frying eggs, quietly humming along to a song Jade recognized as the Bohemian Rhapsody.   She noticed he was wearing her light green apron which was a gift from her brother last Christmas.

With the pillow poised in front of her, she scooted forward.  With a clumsy mistake, Jade tripped over her foot and staggered a little bit with a slight gasp. The man whipped around and raised the spatula in front of him.

Jade regained her balance and looked at the man.  He put on those sunglasses she had picked up yesterday and was wearing one of her brother's shirts. Her arms dropped with the pillow still in her grasp.

"What the fuck are you doing." She said. 

The man looked at her then to the eggs frying. Wow. Stupid Jade. 

"Eggs. I'm Frying eggs," He replied in a much different tone than last night. "Uh. For you."

Jade closed her eyes and lazily opened them. Man her neck really hurt. 

"Eh what..." She said dumbly.

The man shook his head and walked around her small island towards her. He grabbed her arm lightly and sat her in one of the high seats. He went back around to the eggs. 

"I'm making eggs for you to apologize for.. er.  Last night." he shifted uncomfortable and turned with his back facing her. 

Last night came back to Jade. She was almost raped. He had a make out session with her. AND SHE LIKED IT. Jade felt dizzy for a minute. She leaned, causing the stool squeak. The man turned and watched her start to fall off of the stool. He was there in a moment grabbing her shoulders and hoisting her up. 

"Y-you almost r-raped me.." Jade's eyes were wide.

She looked up at the man. "You almost raped me." 

She stood up and looked up at him. Jade didn't look very threatening compared to his height. He had to be at least 6'1 or something. 

"I-" he started. 

"Why the hell are you still here!? You almost got into my pants!  Do you realize that's wrong?!  I was the person that got you out of that godforsaken dumpster and  _hauled_ your sorry ass all the way here!  And when I take off your shirt to disinfect your wounds, because you were _literally_ smoking, there was no wounds! WHY WERENT THERE ANY CUTS?!  With the damage I saw you could have died!"

Jade's face was hot as she fumed. The man looked at her and then to the window looking outside. The sky was not as cloudy as the day before but still slight overcast.

The man went to the eggs and put them on a plate and set it down on the island in front of Jade. He grabbed a fork and set it next the plate. 

"I hope youre hungry, because I have a lot of explaining to do. So sit down and eat." He leaned against the island, crossed arms laid on top.

Jade didn't want to but for some reason, Jade found his last sentence very soothing and found herself sitting down and putting the eggs into her mouth. The man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He leaned onto the counter again and looked into Jade's eyes behind the sunglasses.  

"My name is Dave Stider, I come a different dimension.  I'm a sex demon and I didn't want to do what I did last night. There is a demon much more powerful than me who wants to take over this dimension for herself. I was fighting her when I got fuckin wasted and I found out that after she claims this dimension, she's going to destroy it."

 


	3. Explanation

**_My name is Dave Stider, I come a different dimension.  I'm a sex demon and I didn't want to do what I did last night. There is a demon much more powerful than me who wants to take over this dimension for herself. I was fighting her when I got fuckin wasted and I found out that after she claims this dimension, she's going to destroy it._ **

* * *

"What?" Jade's mouth fell open.

The man put his head in his hands and sigh.  He moved his face and looked back at Jade, whose fork full of eggs halfway to her mouth.  He leaned across the counter and pushed her chin up.  

"I guess I should start from the beginning,"  He drew his hand back.  "I'm a succubus-"

"Like a sex demon?" Jade asked.

"Dude, I literally just said that,"  He raised his hand with the gesture of 'really'?.  "But yeah, a sex demon.  I can't live without it.  If i'm weak it's either sex or i have to drink some type of shit blood my Bro gets me.  Shit's nasty.  So that kind of explains what happened last night..."

There was an awkward silence.  Dave cleared his throat.

"Well when you found me, I was beat the shit out of and fell off of Her Imperious Shit Head's war ship.  I was weak and needed something to hold me over."

Jade looked down at her eggs.   _So he **did** hold himself back. _She looked back up at Dave.  He was looking out her window.

"So who's this 'Imperious Shit Head'?" Jade asked.

Dave looked back at her.  "Oh yeah.  So the dimension where I come from is called Derse and the ruler of it calls herself 'Her Imperious Condescension'," He raised his fingers in air quotes.  "She's been there as long as I can remember and the most powerful being other than the Guardians.  She wants to take over this dimension and once she does, she's going to put an end to it."

Jade's chest constricted.  If this 'Condescension' woman, gets to conquer this dimension, her home, she and everyone she loved was going to die.  A rage filled her and Jade wanted nothing more than to stop this being.  She looked at Dave determined.

"What can I do to help?"  She said.  Jade was shocked at how confident her voice had sounded.

Dave looked taken aback as he shifted his weight backwards.  "Excuse me?"

"I want to help take this bitch down."  She said again. Jade pushed her eggs aside and stood up.

"A mortal like you ain't gonna do shit to her."  He walked around the counter to stand in front of Jade.  "She'd rip you in half like string cheese."

"I don't care.  This is my home and I will do whatever it takes to save it."

Dave crossed his arms and looked down at her, his crimson eyes peeking over the rims of his shades.  His lips quirked up into a smirk showing white fangs.  

"What you can do it go to your Physics course which you are fifteen minutes late for."

* * *

Dave was right.  Jade's Physics class had already started and she wasn't presentable. 

Jade's eyes widened.  "Fuck."  She said.

And with that, she ran back to her room and threw on some clothes.  

"Why did you keep me this long?!"  She yelled as she shimmied on the jeans she had worn yesterday.

She rummaged through her drawer and tossed things aside, settling on a plain blue shirt.

"Because." Came a husky reply from her living room.

Jade pulled the shirt over her head.  The fabric snagged on her glasses as she cursed and ran into her wall.

"What do you mean 'because'?" She replied.

There was a warmth beside her and suddenly her shirt wasn't stuck and she could see.  Dave stood in front of her, looking down.  Why'd he have to be so damn tall?  She shoved past him and opened the door to her small bathroom.  Dave followed her and leaned against the door frame.  Jade squirted toothpaste on her brush and stuck it in her mouth.  While her bright green toothbrush hung out of her mouth, she struggled with pulling her hair back. She didn't have a ponytail holder on her wrist.

"Shit." She cursed through a mouthful of minty paste.  

"Allow me."  

Her hair was lifted out of her face and laced up into a high ponytail.  She didn't ask.  Jade furiously started scrubbing her teeth.  She spit, rinsed and exited her bathroom.  Jade sprinted to her living room.  She slipped on plain sneakers, grabbed her bag and opened her front door.  She turned to look at Dave.

"Don't move.  If you leave here I will personally slit your throat." She said sternly.

With that Jade slammed the door behind her.  She ran out of her building and down the semi busy street.  Jade ran into many people.  She didn't have any time to apologize.  She ended up getting stuck at the street.  Jade shifted from foot to foot and looked at her phone.  She whined and looked into the street.  Still backed up.

"Yo Harley, need a ride?"

Oh my god.  There was Dave.  Sitting on a black Harley Davidson.  Just her fucking luck.  Fucking great.

Jade whined again and ran to the bike and climbed behind Dave.  He looked back at her.

"Better hold on." He said.

"I don't need to ho-"

With a jerk, Dave bolted into the street.  On instinct, Jade reached out and wrapped her arms around Dave's torso and gripped on for her dear life.  She felt Dave chuckle as he made a sharp turn.  

Jade eventually made it to campus, surviving Dave's hectic driving.  She ran into her building and into the classroom.  The professor continued as she took a seat in the back and whipped out her notebook.

Dave didn't follow her in.  She sighed in somewhat relief.  Jade payed much attention to her class and lost herself into the wonderful world of Physics.  But how did he know her name?

* * *

When Jade left her class at noon, Dave was leaning against the wall outside of the building in a new leather jacket.  Jade snorted.

"What's that for?"  He asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets, walking beside her.

"Do you really need a leather jacket?  When i found you, leather jacket, now, leather jacket.  Trying to swoon ladies?"  Jade asked.

"Oh you know, all them ladies would love to jump on this hot piece of Strider ass."

Jade rolled her eyes as she entered the Cafeteria.  She got out her wallet. 

"I hope you know I'm not buying you food."  She said.

"I'm a demon.  I don't need food."

Jade rolled her eyes and bought a simple PB and J.  Dave ended up getting a box of Apple Juice.  Jade directed Dave to her usual table as they waited for Karkat.  

"Jade you owe me ten bucks.  Terezi said-"

Karkat sat with a thump at the table.  He looked at Dave for a second.  Then to Jade.  Back to Dave, then finally on Jade.  He opened his mouth to say something but closed it.  He huffed and started eating his burger.

What the fuck.  Jade didn't say anything but continued to eat as the three people sat in silence.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! Sorry about the inactivity! I finally got out of school for the summer so I actually have free time!


	4. Cop Out

_**Jade you owe me ten bucks.** _

* * *

Jade's classes ended at three that day. She was tired and hungry and overall couldn't wait to get home and pass out on her bed. But she had something else to do before she could do any of that. 

She met up with Dave, who was still wearing the god awful jacket, after her classes. 

"Hey I need to stop by somewhere before we head home, is that alright?" Jade looked up at Dave. 

"Sure" was all he said. 

Dave had started to act weird after lunch. Did Karkat make him uneasy? Was it the other way around? This was so confusing. After her arrand everything should be fixed. Hopefully. 

They ended up walking instead of driving in Dave's Motorcycle. The sidewalks were slightly crowded with a slight rush hour so as short as Jade was she had difficulty pushing through. Dave wrapped his hand around her wrist, tugging her slightly towards him. 

"What are you doing?" Jade said slightly louder 

"You looked liked you were having difficulties, so I'm helping you." He replied giving her wrist a squeeze. 

Jade yanked her hand away. "I'm fine on my own, Thank you very much."

Dave was silent, but didn't touch her again. 

Jade led them across the street and to a not as crowded street. There was a gas station and a police building next to it. She passed the gas station and went to the police building. She turned to Dave. 

"I have to pick up a report for Karkat real quick." She said as she opened the door. 

He nodded and followed her in. The lady at the front desk greeted Jade and granted her entrance. Some of the cops said hi to her and guided her to Karkats cubicle. 

Karkat was sitting in his rolling chair and was already facing them. His arms were crossed and the same angry expression was on his face. 

"This the guy?" He asked Jade. 

"Yup." She said as she stepped inside. 

Karkat got up as Jade took his seat. Karkat whipped out a pair of handcuffs quickly and grabbed Dave's hands and locked them in. 

"Wait. What's going on?" Dave said. 

"You've been charged for breaking and entering, Mr. Strider. And as a friend to this lovely lady I must protect her so you better fucking walk before I shoot your brains out." Karkat growled. 

"No wait. You can't do this-" Dave started.

Karkat pushed him forward. "Anything you say can be held against you in court asshole."

Jade wiggled her fingers in a wave. "It was a pleasure meeting you babe. Hope this powerful demon kills you." She smiled innocently at him. 

Karkat started directing Dave away as he started to struggled. 

"No wait! I'm serious! You need to help me! You have a par-" Dave yelled. 

"Do I have a part in getting in your pants? I don't think so you perv!" Jade yelled back. 

Karkat took him through a door and that was the last of Dave Strider professional pervert. 

Jade sighed and leaned back.  She spun around of couple of times and got out her phone.  After ten ish minutes of scrolling through Instagram, Karkat came back looking a bit pale.

"You okay Dude?" Jade asked.

"Wha-? Oh yeah.  Just tired is all." He rubbed his face And leaned against the table inside.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"So during lunch today you said I owe you money?" Jade said.   

Karkat frowned. "So I asked Terezi out today."

Jade leaned forward. "Story time! What happened?"

"Well it was during Law 1.."

* * *

Jade spent three hours at the police building talking with Karkat. So it turned out that Terezi declined his offer to go out with him because she was busy with this Gamzee dude or something. They talked about school and movie night and the latest rom com. 

Eventually Jade headed out and took the tiring walk home. The streets were slightly empty so it was a calm walk. The sky grew dark and the city lights flickered on. She passed the Chinese joint and remembered what happened last night. 

"You'll be okay Jade. He's gone." Jade whispered to herself as she passed the alley.  

"Sorry babe, but you can't get rid of me so easily." Said a husky voice behind her. 

Jade's eyes widened behind her glasses. A hand clamped over her mouth. 

"I guess the only way you'll believe me is if I show you." He whispered in her ear. 

Jade started to struggled and tried to yell underneath his hand. The man dragged her down the alley went to the side where a glowing dark purple wortex like thing was on the wall. 

"You ready?" He asked. 

Jade shook her head vigorously. 

He chuckled and pushed both of them through. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for such a short chapter and such a late upd8. Ahh


	5. Important Update!!

USER INFO UPDATE!!!!

Jesus Christ. So first of all so sorry for not posting anything, I've been busy with band and school. Now this account has been my first one and I've accidentally done something to where it's difficult to actually post a chapter. It's hard to explain and I just can't do it this way anymore, since this has been happening for a long time. So I'm going to switch my works to a different account! Yeah!!! So my new account is haleyhams and I will defiantly be more active there!

Now story updates!! So first with Piano Keys. I plan on having it be a 5 chapter fix and I'm almost done on how I want it to end. Im really excited and hope that turns out well! Then Crimson Fortune. I have it mapped out in my head for the big parts and have to connect it all with smaller parts. I'm not gonna fuck around with this one I'm just gonna get to the point and get it done. I've slowly lost interest in it but I'd feel bad if I left it like that. So I'm gonna push through it for you guys. And where my Tokyo Ghoul, Haikyuu, and Gekkan Shojo Nozaki-Kun fans at? I've had a few ideas for all of these including one shots, full out plot fics, college aus, coffee shop aus, flower shop aus, etc.. So this all will be on the new account haleyhams!!!!

Thank you all so much for you support and I'll see you at haleyhams!!


End file.
